Being a new student
by The Kookie Monster
Summary: I will be writing a new story with the applications that I get and i will try to use mostly all of the applications that come in from the reviews. And I am not trying to plagerize Rinchan24 for this so please bear with me. With further adieu, read on
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**: So I decided to write another fanfic. And I know this is like plagerizing but I'm not. I want to use **_Rinchan24_**'s Application idea for this Alice Academy fic and I'm hoping you'll let me do it. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Star Rank:**

**Type Class (dangerous, special, etc):**

**Division of School:**

**Alice:**

**Siblings:**

**Personality:**

* * *

><p>Well, that's about it. Please add anything else if you want and once again I do not mean to plagerize<strong> Rinchan24 <strong>for the idea. I just want to use it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**: Well, I'll start by thanking for the people who have reviewed my last chapter for this one. It'll be helpful for me to do it that way. I really do hope that I'll get more applications for it so I can start it.

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted any stories! And if I haven't introduced your character in this chapter I'm really sorry! I'll try to get there as soon as possible and it might take me a while because of school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikan's POV<em>**

Hey there! I'm Mikan Sakura and I have several different Alices. I have the SEC, insertion, and the nullification Alice.

I heard that my class was going to have several new students. I can't wait to meet them! I hope we can be friends really quickly. I think their names were Hatsuka Haley Agasowa, Yuki Asagowa, Jensen Nashida, Kanade Imai, and Kira Kyuusou. In what I heard, the first three are siblings. But then why does Jensen have a different surname? I guess its not my business to barge in. It's like the same thing for my family, I guess. My brothers use my dad's surname, but I use my mom's. And wow, I didn't know that Hotaru, my best friend had a twin sister or is it?

I went to my homeroom, which obviously is Narumi-Sensei's class, and went straight to my seat. My seat was next to Natsume Hyuuga. The other side of me was empty, well actually five empty seats. I wonder if any of them are going to sit next to me. All of a sudden,

"Good morning my lovely students."

The only person who would actually say those kind of stuff is Narumi-sensei.

"We have several new students, and I want to introduce them to you. Please come on in."

Five students came in happily.

"Hi! My name is Kanade Imai, Hotaru's twin sister. Subaru is my older brother while Hotaru is my younger twin sister. My Alice is the invention, element, and bomb. Obviously I'm in high school, but for some reason I know a couple of these people that are with me are in middle school. My star rank is special, like Hotaru, and I'm in the dangerous and technical classes. You guys can call me Kana for short."

After the first introduction, people started whispering about her type classes. They were saying that she was the second to have two classes, well after me.

Next was Kira Kyuusou.

"My name is Kira. Nice to meet you. My Alice is to be able to create pictures that are said with words, like singing or just by being said. I can make it appear by using the things around me to show other people. I'm in my last year of middle school, triple star ranked and I'm in the technical class. Please take care of me."

People were awed by the Alice that Kira was possessing. No one held that kind of Alice at our school.

Last but not least the three children who are siblings. Jensen started out.

"Hi, my name is Jensen Nashida. The middle one is Yuki Asagowa and the one right beside her is Hatsuka Haley Agasowa. Yes I know. I have a different surname then Hatsuka and Yuki. Thats because I decided that I wanted to use my father's surname instead of my mothers. I have the mind reading Alice, Yuki has the Telekinisis, and my other sister has the Alice of strength and speed. I'm in the second year of high school."

"My sister and I are in the second year of middle school. But due to my sister's shyness with people, we stick with my brother." Yuki said with a smile plastered onto her face.

I go up to them and introduce myself in front of my classmates.

"Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura. I have the SEC, insertion, and nullification Alice. Special star, dangerous and special class. Nice to have you guys in our class."

"Hey, Mika! I don't think you remember me at all, but I'm Kanade. Call me Kana."

After she told me that, Kanade went to her twin sister and hugged her tightly. Hotaru didn't use her Baka Gun on her, and well it kinda surprised everyone else that she didn't use it. Well, I'm not really surprised. She has that side for me, but hardly shows it" to the rest of the class.

"Hey, Kana, good to see you here."

"I know right? I found out that I was an Alice a year ago, and hid it from everyone else."

"You could have hidden it for a long time you know." Hotaru put bluntly.

Kanade pouted and said, "You think I would have wanted to be separated from my twin sister for like 5 years?"

"Point made."

"Thank you," Kana said as she smiled.

After the conversation had ended, we noticed that Narumi wasn't in the classroom. Guess he left.

"So, since that teacher had left, what do you guys want to do?" I asked to the group of friends that was circling us as if we were really popular.

"I really don't know actually."

With that everything went silent again.

"Then, I'm going to go talk to Persona and Youichi."

"Why them? They don't talk to anybody." Anna said.

I blanked out for a second. Didn't they know that we were siblings?

"No they don't, you idiot." said Hotaru.

Koko nodded his head to what Hotaru had said.

"Oh haha, sorry. I was just kidding." I laughed.

Everyone just gave me a weird stare because of what I just said.

The door suddenly opened, and in came Persona.

"Yes, Persona? Can I do anything for you?" Natsume said icily.

"I don't have any matter to discuss with you. I need to talk to Shiro Neko."

I nodded and followed him out the door.

"What do you want now, Rei-Nissan?"

"There's a mission and I'm wondering if you want to do it or not."

"Of course I'll do it."

"Meet at the Northern forest at 6 PM sharp then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am truly sorry for the late update! I was really busy and I couldn't update at all. I will try to do it every other week or once a month. It might be impossible for me to do since I'm always piled in a lot of homework. Please please please review and hopefully I will introduce some new characters. :D


End file.
